Interficio Veneficus
by forevergreybacksenemy
Summary: When mysterious heart attacks start striking not only the Muggle world's criminals, but Wizarding criminals as well, Harry Potter becomes worried, suspecting magic involvement. Teaming up with L, he'll have to solve this crime... or die trying. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**So, hi! I'm forevergreybacksenemy, and I'm new. This is my first story! Whee! :D *big retard smilie* Let me know what you think by pressing that darling green button right under the story. I love reviews :D *Tamaki puppy eyes***

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, nor do I own Death Note. They are property of their respective owners. I just like to play with the characters every once in a while. ;)

* * *

**Harry slumped into his chair and threw the Daily Prophet on the table. "I just don't get it," he said to Ron and Hermione.

"Well it looks like all the convicted wizards and witches are dying. What's not to get Harry?" Ron answered, his face wrinkling with confusion. "That was a stupid question."

"Ronald. That wasn't what Harry meant. He means that he doesn't know why these people are dying… Oh, and this is rather odd: the muggle's papers announce hundreds of their criminals dying as well. And…."

"Aw, caught on have we," said George from the doorway. "that all these killings happened right after Voldemort was killed?" Ron's older brother walked in towards the kitchen table.

"Exactly," said Harry mussing his impossible black hair even more. "Isn't that weird. The murder of one criminal leads into the murder of thousands."

"And not just here in Britain either, criminals are dying all over the world!" Hermione interjected.

"Well, this has to be the work of a wizard. All those deaths at once across the world… How do you think the muggles are going to handle it." Ron said turning to his fiancé, who was raised by non-magical folk.

"Well their media is still calling it 'A Series of Unexplained Deaths', but they can't make up excuses for long," George said as he began reading one of the front page muggle articles.

"Hmm… Harry what do you think about all this?" Hermione said as she glanced at her unusually quiet friend.

"We have to figure out what's going on before more people die…" Harry now turned to George, "Have you any contacts internationally, George? Anyone who can help this investigation?"

"Well, I have Luna and Neville; they're on an excavation mission for the ministry in Japan. Then there is Draco, he'd be in Germany this time of year, but I'd doubt that he'd go out of his way to help us. And Mrs. Tonks is over in the U.S. I think she's a professor at a University." George said looking at a crumpled piece of parchment he'd pulled from his bottomless pocket.

"Good – send an owl. We need to know where this started." Harry directed.

"Harry, can't you stop investigating for one minute? This is like Voldemort all over again: you never have any time to spend with me!" Ginny said to Harry later that night.

"But Ginny, so many people are gone already! We already lost Fred; do you want to lose Ron too?" Harry said angrily. Thinking about how in the great battle many people, including George's twin, were taken by Voldemort.

"But Harry! _KIRA _only kills criminals. There's nothing to worry about cause we aren't criminals." She said matter-of-factly.

"_KIRA?"_ Harry asked his girlfriend, very confused.

"Well, that's what everyone is saying on the internet!" Ginny answered as if it would be obvious to anyone.

"You know how to use the internet?" Harry exclaimed. As Ginny was raised in the wizarding world he didn't expect her to have knowledge of muggle things like computers.

"Yeah, Hermione taught me how to use it! I was wondering what it was all about. You never really explained it."

"Well I haven't used a computer since the Dursleys."Harry grimaced as he remembered the time spent with his Aunt Petunia and her family on Privet Drive.

"Speaking of them, have you heard?" Ginny had never met the Dursleys and did not believe Harry's stories. She was desperately trying to get information out of Harry so she could invite them over.

"Yeah, actually. Dudley wants to visit. Believe it or not, he actually said some kind things before they finally left. Let me see the letter he sent…. " Harry searched through his rucksack for the muggle's letter. "Looks like tomorrow night actually."

Ginny's face glowed in anger, "Why do you always do this Harry? You never tell me what's going on until it's already happening! You didn't tell me about the Horcrux mission until you left, you didn't tell me about the battle until it already started, and you didn't tell me you were going to die until after you came back. WHY?"

Hermione, Ron, and George came running in to see what the noise was all about.

"What did you do this time Harry?" Ron asked while watching Ginny chase after his friend with her wand extended and curses flying.

"He didn't tell Ginny that his cousin is coming to visit, sounds like," George said as he barely avoided being hit by a bat-bogey hex.

"He is? Well this will be interesting won't it?" Hermione shouted over all the noise as she cast a shield spell through the middle of the room.

"Thanks Hermione. I owe you one," Harry said from behind a kitchen counter. "You'll get to finally meet him Ginny… Which reminds me, does anyone know how to get a muggle into this house? Sirius never told me."

"It's just a house isn't it-they come through the front door, of course! " Ginny said, still fuming.

"Yeah, but this is a magical house, remember? It was hard enough getting wizards into Grimmauld Place." George said to his little sister.

"I think a wizard has to bring them inside. So Harry, you can just go get Dudley and bring him in can't you?" said Hermione, always the most educated in the workings of magic. Harry nodded at this. He was actually kind of nervous to be seeing his cousin again. For years Harry had hated Dudley and Dudley had hated Harry. Both with a burning, fiery passion. However, that was different now. What Dudley had said to him before the Dursleys escaped was a thank you, an apology, a sort-of peace making statement. Or at least, that is what it seemed to Harry.

000

Harry waited out in the street for his cousin. He saw a few couples walk past him, an old man walking his dog, and then, out of the corner of his eye he saw three men in long trench coats. One was rather tall, but Harry couldn't tell what he looked like for his collar was up and his hat low. Another was walking hunched over and was talking to the last man. When Harry turned to face this man he realized that it was a taller, older, skinnier Dudley. He called out to his cousin, "Hey, Dursley!"

"So it's you Harry?" Dudley said staring at his cousin. "It's been a long time." The two shook hands hesitantly and started heading towards 12 Grimmauld Place.

"But Harry, I thought you said it was number twelve. I see eleven and thirteen, but no…" Dudley said confusedly. Just then, Harry heard a whoosh sound, and twelve appeared.

"Hermione said this should work… Grasp my arm," He glanced at the other two men. He wanted to get rid of them, but Harry was drawn by curiosity. He decided to take them along. If they couldn't be trusted he could always use some magic to well, take care of things. Yes, they would come along. "All of you." They all obeyed, even the shorter, shadowed one. And Harry walked through the front door of his godfather's house.

Harry led them down to the kitchen. He heard mutters from the other two men, but neither spoke to him.

"Have a seat," Ginny said when the men had reached the basement.

Dudley held out his hand to her and said, "Dudley Dursley, and you…?"

"Ginny Weasley, Harry's girlfriend," She said smiling and the young man's eyebrows rose. Ron turned to Dudley next.

"Ronald Weasley. Her brother," he said motioning at Ginny, "And Potter's best friend."

"Hermione Granger," Hermione introduced herself, "Harry's other best friend. It's nice to finally meet you. I thought you'd be more… more..."

"Fat, ugly, a buffoon?" George finished her sentence as he walked through the door.

"You! You made my tongue swell up like a balloon! You and that doppelganger. I remember you. So where is he anyways?" Dudley said eyeing George suspiciously.

"Dead. Along with almost everyone else."

"Oh, I… I mean…. I'm so s-" Dudley stammered, but he was interrupted by Harry.

"What are those two here for," He motioned at the two other men in the trench coats.

"I am Watari." The taller man said standing up and removing his hat.

"L." The other muttered. He lowered his collar but was still wearing a mask on his face. "You are certainly a curious fellow, Harry Potter." Then he muttered something in a foreign language to Watari.

"Well Harry, I work for the F.B.I. now. You know, in the United States?" Dudley explained. "L is a world famous detective who works with us, your folk probably haven't heard of him. Oh, and Watari works for him."

"What do you mean when you say his folk?" L inquired.

"Well, remember when I told you that Harry was a bit funny… Well he is a wizard."

"Dudley no. You shouldn't have said that!" Ron exclaimed looking at the two strange men.

"OBLIVIATE!" Harry shouted with his wand extended. Dudley knocked it away just in time.

"No wait! You can help him with the investigation. Please?" Dudley exclaimed.

Harry shook his head, pointing his wand again, "Why? How do you know we can trust him?"

"Harry, you have to trust him! We have to stop Kira. Even if it means telling L about this." Ginny said.

"Yeah Harry. Think about it – if it is wizards behind all this, we're gonna need all the help we can get! We can't let these killings continue – it will be another Voldemort!" Hermione protested, trying to convince Harry to stop and accept help for once.

"Harry, listen to her." George said warningly.

"Fine," Harry grumbled through gritted teeth. "But that doesn't mean I will put my wand away." He said, meaning he would always be looking for the chance to get rid of L or whatever his name was.

"You seem like a very troubled young man, Harry." Watari said quietly.

"You can say that again! Trouble follows wherever we go." Ron exclaimed, gripping his wand tightly as well.

"If you would explain?" L said to Harry.

He kept a wary eye on L as he began, "Well, there was a boy, Tom Riddle. He was lost to evil and dark magic. He began killing people: his father, his grandparents, his uncle. Everyone. And when he killed these people, it split his soul, because killing is not human nature. These pieces of his soul became horcruxes, hidden away until his body was taken. They made him feel invincible until a prophecy was made. It was said that **I **would defeat the Dark Lord. He had to destroy me. But I was saved. Because my mother gave herself up for me, I was saved. However, Voldemort lived on. Every year he came back to fight me. To finally kill me. And every time, I escaped. But the year I turned seventeen-the protection was gone. So was Dumbledore, so was Sirius, so were James and Lily Potter. And the Dark Lord finally caught up to me… I gave myself up. I had to-the prophecy said "Neither can live while the other survives." He had to kill me. And he did. But he'd forgotten that on the night he tried to kill me, while I was a sweet and innocent baby, he was destroyed, his soul split… and latched onto mine. I was a horcrux and when Voldemort tried to kill me for the last time, he destroyed the only part of life he had left. In the Great Hall that night, at the end of the battle, his own Avada Kadavra spell backfired and Voldemort was-after years of clinging to life-dead. A few months after that, these '_KIRA'_ killings started."

"Harry, I didn't… I mean, oh my god!" Dudley sputtered out.

"That is quite a tale, Mister Potter. And it makes me believe that you could help our investigation of '_KIRA'. _ However, now that you have come to - accept – us, you must gain our mutual acceptance. Thank you, Mr. Dursley, for introducing us to your cousin. We will also ask for your help to get us into direct contact with the F.B.I." L muttered to Watari after this sentence and then turned to the wizards.

"What do you keep mumbling to the old man, L? I find that very suspicious!" Ron said looking from one to the other warily.

"It's Japanese, Ron. They said, 'We need all the allies we can get from the F.B.I. before the United States breaks off from the investigation." Hermione looked at the two outsiders, "Am I right?"

"Quite right, my dear. You are a very intelligent young lady. Where did you learn Japanese?" Watari sounded impressed.

"Translation charm." Hermione answered simply as she held up her wand. "I recognized that language, a little bit from my studies, so I used a charm to hear what you were actually saying. The first time, outside, you said 'This is odd… Do you think it's a trap?' and then you whispered 'He has many scars, at such a young age…' After Harry explained all that had happened, you said something like 'Could this be Kira? He has a very suspicious aura. And his personality – tweak it a little and…. The analysis fits. "

"You suspect me? ME? What brings you to that assumption?" Harry growled at the two.

"It seems that you play the hero mighty often, with Tom Riddle gone you might have been bored. And you can kill – magically – without a knife, without a gun, without a rope. Other aspects of your magic could no doubt allow you quick travel time to kill many in a small window of time. There are many other traits that can be linked to Kira as well. There is about a four percent chance that you are the criminal." L said as he hopped down from his chair. "Now have you any sweets?"

"You're forgetting one thing mate; Harry doesn't need a name and face to kill." George said pointing out an article in the muggle news. It read 'Government announces new found knowledge in the Kira case. It has been deduced that Kira needs a name and face to kill. The legendary L will now enter the investigation….'

"Really? Is that so?" L questioned glancing at the article.

"No wizard does. We just need enough hate to fuel the curse." Harry stated, fingering his wand.

"That's interesting. Watari, what do you think?" L turned to face to colleague.

"I'd want proof, but at what price?" Watari considered.

"I could show you on a spider…. I could not know their name nor could I really see their face."

"If they have what you could call a face." Ron said, shuddering.

"That would be the best I could do, for I only kill Death Eaters and only murderous ones at that." Harry said, angered by all the distrust in the air.

"That will have to do then… Though it will not thoroughly satisfy me." L mumbled.

"But what will that prove? Spiders don't have names to begin with. It's not that you don't know the name, it is that the spider does not have one."Dudley pointed to Harry. He was as ignorant about magic as always.

Ron said one word to Harry, "Aragog."

"Hagrid's giant spider had a name. As Ron said, Aragog. The spider told us himself." Harry was shaking his head at Dudley. When would his cousin learn that the magical realm was so much different than the muggle one?

"_Accio Spider_." Hermione flicked her wand and a spider came flying towards the group and into George's hand.

"AAHHH!" Ron yelped and ran behind Watari. "Flying spider!"

"Honestly Ronald." Ginny came back through the door with some boxes and an empty jar. "Put the spider in here your 'holeyness'" She said to George motioning to his missing ear. All the wizards laughed at the memory. During an epic flight to move Harry, George's ear was taken off by a hex. After coming to, the first thing he did was make a joke about being 'holey'.

"What?" L looked at Dudley, obviously confused.

"I'm with you mate…" Dudley said to L.

Now the spider was finally in the jar. Harry pointed his wand, paused, then muttered "_Avada Kadavra_!"

A big flash a green light… The spider was lifeless at the bottom of the jar.

"Well, that certainly is an odd way of killing." L's eyes looked slightly disturbed behind his mask.

"Didn't you say you wanted some sweets Mr. L?" Ginny said opening one of the boxes.

"Uh, yes if you don't mind," L said, climbing back into his seat. He took a pumpkin pasty. "Mmmm, what is this?"

"That's a pumpkin pasty. And these here are cauldron cakes."George said motioning to another box.

"Hey Ginny, do we have any Butterbeer?" Harry asked grabbing a sweet.

"Yup. Who wants one?" Ginny said cheerily using a charm to carry a crate out of the pantry.

"L, you've got try some. You know what they say, 'When in Rome….' And all that." Hermione pointed out as she helped Ginny pass around bottles.

"Mmmm. This is all very good." L said finishing his third box of pumpkin pasties.

"For such a small guy, you sure do eat a lot, huh?" Ron said as he looked through the boxes L finished.

"Mm. Sugar is the fuel of the brain," L stopped to chew, "much needs to be eaten if you use yours."

Hermione nodded her head: "His reasoning makes sense."

"So anyway," L turned back to Harry, "back to Kira."

000

**Chapter one finished! Press the pretty review button and tell meh what you think :)**

**And while you're at it, GO READ MY SISTERS STUFF. SHE'S AWESOME. AND IS TYPING THIS BIT RIGHT NOW BECAUSE SHE'S SUCH A GREAT OLDER SISTER. :D (she's dying for reviews, can't you tell?) This is BandGeek99, go read my stuff! *cracktastic smilies inserted here*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's forevergreybacksenemy. *sneezes* I am really sorry that I did not update sooner... It's been Tech Week and I have been super busy. *coughs* But then again, that is the theater. It is what I pay for acting. I am also sick. *another sneeze* Hope you like the new chapter (I finished writing it at 3 o'clock in the morning. Watching Fullmetal Alchemist. Which is probably one of the reasons that I am sick.) So, um... hope you enjoy! I don't think I need another disclaimer... hmm...  
**

**

* * *

**

They arrived quickly at the new headquarters. A ~CRACK~ echoed through the silent alley. It was midnight, the witching hour.

"Watch it," Ron whispered, noticing some flickering lights near the entrance of the ally. "Are they….?"

"Our men." Dudley confirmed, releasing his tight grip on Harry's arm. Just then, two men came around the corner. One of them holding a flashlight, the other gripping his FBI badge nervously. "Robert Stifold and Raye Penber," he introduced.

The taller man lowered his flashlight and gazed at the crowd. "So it is L?" He said. "You are really serious about this? The Kira case?"

"Yes, Mr. Stifold. Indeed I am." He answered as he let go of Hermione.

"How did you know who I was? I could very well have been Raye." Robert said tilting his head towards the shorter.

"I am a detective. I know many things by simply looking at a man." L mumbled, maneuvering smoothly around Raye and out of the alley.

"Let's go." Harry motioned, following L. The group moved into an old rundown building, the smell of which making Ginny's nose wrinkle. Inside there was a small amount of new furniture. Among it, a dining table, which they all sat around.

"What form of travel was that?" L inquired when the FBI agents had left.

"Apparating. The fastest from of travel for us," Harry answered, waving his wand and casting protective enchantments.

"Quite an experience," mumbled L to Watari.

000

"I have word Harry." George announced one morning, a week after Harry's union of forces with L. "Luna and Neville say that the murders started in Japan."

"Good George. This reveals something about Kira." L pondered.

"Wha?" Ron did not understand what this statement meant.

"We are going to Japan." L answered Ron's questing look. He had no patience for Weasley's incompetence.

"But why such a sudden move?" Dudley asked, walking into the room only hear L's words, not George's.

"The killing started in Japan. It is most likely that is where Kira is hiding." L said as he pulled out a cellphone. **"**私達は動く。 今夜。**"**

["We move. Tonight."]

While L spoke on the phone, Watari pulled out a silver laptop. "L, do we inform the ICPO?" he asked.

"No. No, not yet."

000

"Harry, don't you think it is a bit soon to move locations?" Ron asked when the wizards were alone.

"No Ron, we must follow leads. Our leads are in Japan." Harry glanced at his friend and then moved his gaze back to his trunk. He was deciding whether to bring the pair of socks that Dobby had given him for Christmas years before. 'Yes, I agree with Ron,' he said to himself, 'but if L is moving, we must stay close behind.'

"Do you really think Kira is in Japan, though?" Ron asked, showing doubt.

"**I **do. And I for one am not going to give up the chance of stopping another murder." Hermione said, slamming her book closed.

"But HOW does this help us stop Kira?" Ron commanded.

"Because Ron, think about it this way; once we knew where Voldemort was going and where he'd been, it was that much easier to stop him. All Kira will ever be is another Voldemort. However, this murderer they call Kira murdered more people then Voldemort could ever imagine." Ginny explained. Whatever Harry's decision, she would definitely back him up… For now.

"If you're all done bickering," L interrupted, walking in with Watari. Both were in their trench coats once again. "We will switch our headquarters again. It is best not to linger to long."

"Is everyone ready?" George asked, glancing around at the others. They nodded, grimly.

000

The group moved through the streets of Boston. Their apparition point was near the wharf, across from an abandoned warehouse. As they approached the point, they noticed four suspicious characters.

"Are they FBI?" Harry asked Penber. But the agent shook his head. Everyone was silent.

"This was rash! What did you think-" Ron exclaimed to L, but before he could finish, Ginny's hand flew to her brother's mouth and there was a collective "SHH!"

The four shadows turned to face the warehouse. As they approached, Hermione muttered "Stupefy!" But none fell. The four figures cast a shield spell – they were wizards.

"Death Eaters?" Harry muttered, hardly believing it. "Those bastards are here?"

"What does he mean?" L turned to Hermione.

"Followers of Lord Voldemort." She muttered, her wand raised. Multiple spells erupted. There was no way to avoid them all. The strangers fell and Ron rushed over to pull their hoods down. The faces he saw surprised him: "Neville?"

"Well 'ello Harry." One them said.

"It's Neville. And Luna, too!" Harry called out. He countered the jelly legs jinx on Luna and lifted all other curses off the others.

"But what are you doing here?" Ginny asked, pulling him up.

"Well, George said you were moving to Japan, and we wanted to help out. So we came to surprise you." Neville glanced at Luna. "Given your reaction, it was not really the best idea…." He frowned.

"Yes, you did give us quite a scare…" L muttered as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh Harry. Who is this?" Luna asked glancing at L. "He is…. Japanese. Hm."

"You – how did you know?" L was surprised by Luna's correct assumption. He was wearing a mask, how could she tell?

"Well, your English. There is a slight accent. Well hidden by years of living in Britain? Or the United States, maybe?" Luna asked, glancing up.

"England, yes. You wizards are curious people…" He said to Harry.

"We should get out of the open." Ron said, ignoring the conversation between his friends. He glanced around at the flickering lights and dark shadows dancing across the water. "The warehouse?" He suggested, motioning to the abandoned building.

"Very well," L whispered, "Come Watari."

000

"But who are the other two who came with you?" Ginny asked when everyone was inside.

"Lavender Brown and Stephanie Malory." Neville answered pointing out each. "You remember Lavender from school, right?"

"The ministry sent me out to help Luna and Neville. We are doing some excavations in Japan. There is much evidence of ancient wizarding communities there."

"And I am Stephanie Malory." The other said with a strong French accent. "My cousin is married to your brother I think." She pointed to Ronald. "You are a Weasley, yes?" she asked.

"Yeah…" Ron looked rather confused.

"Are you all wizards too?" L asked, looking suspiciously.

"Wait," Neville was confused, "Is he a muggle?"

"Yes, a muggle detective. He is working on the Kira case. You know, all the killings around the world. WE all think that it's wizards."

"That's a good guess." Luna muttered to herself. "Would explain a lot."

"A detective, you say?" Stephanie asked. "Who are you, then?" she turned to face L.

"I am L." he said simply.

Watari now turned to L, "If we could leave. We need to relocate. This place is no longer safe for you."

"Yes. I believed Watari is right. We must go. But you four, will you remain with us?"

Neville nodded and glanced at the others.

000

**[OK. So I know that Ginny seems kinda creepy, but sometimes she has to set Harry strait. Maybe this will be needed. Maybe not. FORESHADOWING!]**

**Oh, and BTW, Boston is my favorite New England city... NYC would have made more sense, but, Boston wins. Sorry. So let me know what you think. Hit the review button (which is not green like I thought... it is blue.) Aw, well... Thanks for readin'.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I know it's been a long while, but, my plot bunnies don't attack until I'm too tired to type a coherent sentence... Sorry... But, um, here is Chapter 3 and it contains some interesting twists. Nothing bad, of course ;) Also, as I am publishing this very late at night, it can only be expected that there are some grammar mistakes. Please forgive me. So, R&R and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Watari entered the meeting room, wearing his black trench and high collar, carrying a black briefcase.

"_Oh, right, this is your first meeting. L is… somebody whose name, face, and whereabouts are secret. But he can solve any case. You could call him a 'private investigator' of sorts. Anyways, we have no clue who he is. He keeps himself in the deepest secrecy, solving case after impossible case all over the world-and he is our last resort."_ a Japanese man explained ominously to the younger officer next to him about L's connection with the ICPO. As he said this, Watari walked to the front.

"_L has already started working on this case."_ he announced to the room, silencing all murmurs from the men. He then opened L's silver laptop and placed it in front of them.

000

***Hours Earlier***

"Do you have any allies in the police force here, Neville?" L asked Neville as the others helped him set up his copious amounts of electronic equipment in the Japanese hotel suit.

"Allies? You mean like friends? Yeah, there is this guy, Matsuda. He's a muggle, kinda new at his job, but he helped us out a lot. Stephanie, Luna and I, I mean." He shrugged.

"I think you'll find," L said as he drank from a tea cup, full to the rim with sugar cubes, "that an ally is merely a person who associates or cooperates with another. An ally is not a friend."

Luna nodded, "Ah, well, I guess he is an ally and a friend."

"Yes. Quite a nice young man." Stephanie said in a dreamy voice.

"Reckon she fancies him?" Ginny muttered to Hermione.

Hermione giggled and nodded at Ginny.

"What is wrong with you two?" L glanced at the witches, annoyed.

Hermione turned bright red and squeaked out, "Nothing," while trying to control her giggles.

"Anyway," L said, still annoyed and slightly confused, "I think it best we try to contact him and the Japanese force. We have been in the shadows for a while now. It is time for confrontation."

***Back to the meeting of the ICPO***

The laptop screen revealed a blank, white screen, decorated with the letter L in an ancient font. _"Greetings to everyone at the ICPO. This is __L__."_ a voice echoed through the room, obviously computer generated. _"This is the biggest and most difficult case yet: an atrocious and unforgivable __mass murder__! In order to solve this case, I ask all of you in the ICPO… to offer me your complete and total cooperation in solving this case…" _

000

"The ICPO was stunned by your sudden appearance." Watari told L when he had returned. "Is Mr. Weasley's approach still advisable?" he glanced from Ron to L and back again.

"Questioning my ideas is he, now?" Ron muttered to Harry. "Git…"

"Yes Watari, I see your concern. But I think it is best to continue." L ignored Ron's comments. He pulled out a silver cell phone and pushed a speed dial, "Has he been arrested yet? Mmm hmmm. I see. Hai. Send him here as soon as possible. We will brief him."

"Arrested? You never said anything about a criminal!"Neville exclaimed to L, "That's not-"

"It's alright Neville. Let me explain." And once Neville had been calmed and all the wizards gathered, Harry did just that. The plan was to arrest a criminal, Lind L. Tailor, who would pose as L in a "Live Worldwide Broadcast". However, L would only show this broadcast to one region of Japan at a time.

"We start with the Kanto region, as it is where Tokyo is and has the largest population." L had decided.

"If Kira is as childish as L thinks he is, he will desperately want to kill L. And when he tries, we will know right away where he is hiding…" Ron finished with a smirk across his face.

000

'Lind L. Tailor' fell out of his chair. Two crew-men dragged him away from the camera's lens.

"Oh my God!"Ginny exclaimed. She buried her face into Harry, not wanting to stare at the empty chair on the T.V. screen. "He's-he's-he's dead!"

"I didn't think that would happen so quickly…" L muttered.

"L, do you realize what we just witnessed?" Harry inquired, his tone growing serious.

"Kira. He can kill without being- It's unbelievable! Kira is…. naive. But this can't be good…" He ignored Harry and picked up one of his many computers. "QUIET!" he hissed and flicked a switch. His trademark L appearing on the television.

"_I did this on the off-chance that you would try to kill 'me'. So, Kira, you can kill people without even being nearby… So it's true after all…" _The speech continued***** and escalated somewhat, _"BUT I, L, AM REAL! SO WHY DON'T YOU KILL ME! COME ON, DO IT! COME ON, KILL ME!" _

Harry placed his hand on L's shoulder.

"Calm down…" he whispered. And L did, but again, he began shouting into the microphone, _"Kira, __I will hunt down and destroy you__! __I AM JUSTICE__!"_

***[A/N: No, I am not going to list L's whole speech. If you are confused, go to the library and look at Chapter 2, Volume 1 of Death Note. The entire speech is there.]**

000

"That was one intense explosion in there…" Ron said to Harry when the two were alone.

"Yeah, before that, I could never picture L of all people…" he trailed off.

"And that Tailor guy. What even happened to him?"

"It must have been some really dark magic to make him writhe in pain and kill him at the same time…." Harry fingered his wand absentmindedly and red sparks flew out at the mention of the Dark Arts.

"I think it was, Harry." Hermione said, walking in. "A dark a creation of Salazar Slytherin's to be precise." She was levitating a stack of bookmarked and dog-eared novels and reference texts with her wand.

"Slytherin, eh? Who would've known?" Ron muttered sarcastically.

"It says that in his middle years, he was visited by a demon. A dark creature surrounded by death and hate." She glanced at them. "A shinigami."

"A shinigami? What do you mean?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione like she was a house elf.

"A god of death. They are also called Soul Reapers." She answered pointing to one of the storybooks in her pile. "Salazar was supposed to die, but the shingami had lost his staff and could not take his life unless the man came willingly or was killed by a human in a horrible, gruesome way, so the god made a deal: Slytherin would make the shinigami an object that could transfer souls as well as the staff and-"

"What kind of object?" Ron asked, almost too eagerly.

"I'm not sure. That is a piece of information that I cannot find. Some of these," she pointed to the books, "say a book. A diary of some sort, with pages of gold lining and a cover made of the most precious dragon hide… others say that it was spectacular, silver pocket watch, and many state it was a beautiful sword, designed with a gem-crested handle. But whatever it was, by making it, Slytherin delayed his death by two hundred years, so it must have pleased the god."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Harry asked his friends.

"Not yet," Hermione answered, starting to organize her books again, "Not until we know for sure."

"You know, if it is a shinigami 'object' that is causing the killings, do you think it is an heir of Slytherin using it?" Harry asked, still absorbing this new information.

"That would make sense, wouldn't it? But, the last known heir was-"

"Tom Riddle." Harry answered. "Unless, do you think that he had a son, or brother, or something?"

"I wouldn't believe old Voldie had a son if the bloke were right here next to me!" George argued, entering the room, a stack of envelopes in his hand.

"No. And there was no brother. Dumbledore," Harry spoke the name regretfully, "looked into that."

Hermione shook her head, making her semi-tamed curls bounce against her shoulders, "Where is the connection, then?"

"Precisely Hermione. And that," Ron's brother held up the parchment in his hand, "is what these are about." He opened two of the envelopes and laid their contents on the hotel room's desk. He pointed to a name on the chart to the left: Andathar Slytherin.

"Who's 'Andathar Slytherin'?" Ron asked gazing at the chart.

"Salazar's little brother. And here," Hermione pointed to the chart on the right, "is his wife."

" 'Wakahisa Setsu' . She was the daughter of a very powerful Japanese wizard." George explained as Harry picked up the chart.

"And the last name connected to Andathar and Setsu is Yagami Takeshi."

The door swung open. L was in the doorway; "Yagami, eh?"

"You recognize the name, do you?" Ron asked.

"Maybe. You will see." He answered mysteriously.

Watari walked into the room behind L, "I am leaving for the police headquarters. Today, we shall meet the new task force."

Hermione looked at the old man and frowned, confused, "Where is your trench coat?" Watari was not clothed in his usual dark clothing, but rather a simple black suit, as if he were a wealthy businessman.

"I cannot just walk out of this hotel with it on. Then I would reveal to the world that I am Watari." He answered patiently to the young woman.

"Harry, will you bring the laptop here? We will need it for our meeting today." L asked, nodding goodbye to Watari as he did so.

000

"_Good patch me through_." L muttered to the computer. On its screen was Watari's face, then the inside of the police headquarters came into view of the webcam on the other end. Then men in the room were obviously nervous, eyeing the computer screen carefully. One by one, the officers were called to announce some bit of information. Then, someone called Matsuda stood up.

"That's him…" the French witch whispered to the others. "Listen!"

He was a young looking man. Probably in his late twenties, early thirties, but, compared to many of his fellow officers, he might have been a teenager. He spoke about Kira, but he was unsure if he should say what was on his mind. Finally he spoke up and his comment made everyone silent.

A much older man thanked nodded grimly and muttered something like, "I thought this was going to happen… I suppose we all did." He knew that everyone in the room knew that some criminals would be startled by Kira's actions and would stop before they could be judged alongside the world's many crooks, scum bags, and murderers.

Now it was L's turn to talk. He asked the police for help. He wanted to see what part of the media Kira used to find names and the officers could check for him. He was too busy to be doing that now. Ever since the move to Japan, he had been more involved in this case than any other that he'd looked at. He thanked the police, and closed his computer.

"Did you see that man? The chief?" he asked, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "That was Yagami."

Hermione gasped. "Do you mean Takeshi?"

"No, that was his grandson, Soichiro**. **You were saying the name before. Now that I have explained, will you?" L said opening a box of chocolates.

000

**All the parts that are italicized are quoted from the manga... Even though the story is going to end up different, for now I am following the DN plot line. And that is where it led, so that is where I quoted. Also, in this chapter, I have a feeling some people were slightly out of character... If you think this is true, please tell me and I will fix the next chapter. Hope you liked Chappy 3, with it's whole Slytherin twist thing... Please review :D**

**Push the button!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone. Sorry it took me so long. This time of year is so busy! Anyway, this chapter is really short (only three pages compared to my five-seven normal) cause I thought that it would be better then splitting the chapter half-way through L's first meeting with the task force. Opps. I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Anyway, sorry! Hope I will have time for a super awesome next chapter to make up.  
**

**Chapter 4**

The next week was a rather busy one. Hermione had been studying the information for a few hours. Her eyelids hung low and this concerned Ron.

"Um, 'Mione, why don't you take a rest? Harry and I can look over these for you." He suggested, gently pulling on the stack of papers in her hands. Ron then handed the papers to Harry.

"WAIT!" Hermione's eyes flew open completely and she looked slightly crazed. "THERE'S A PATTERN!"

L turned around and placed his teacup on the coffee table, "Yes, Miss Granger?" he said eagerly.

"There are certain times when Kira killings do not occur. Look." She was calmer now. "If you line up all these timetables-" she grabbed multiple sheets from Harry and Ron. Each showed criminals' times of death over a week period.

"I see. Do you know what this shape means?" L inquired, pulling up the same pages on his computer screen. No one answered.

"Well, at any rate, we should inform the task force." Watari stated.

000

"I recognize that schedule." Matsuda muttered. "I think Kira is a student." He stated louder.

"Ah, I see…" L's laptop was set up in the task force headquarters. "It seems we have gathered a lot of information on Kira so far. Thank you Detective Chief Yagami."

000

"What?" Ron sat mesmerized in front of the news program. "A killing ever hour?"

L nodded, he was equally as interested in the T.V. as Ronald.

"Does this mean that Kira knows we suspect a student?" Ginny asked, turning to Harry.

"It means that, AND, Kira is somehow connected to the police." He answered her expectant gaze.

"Hmm. Connections to the police. What do we do…?" L turned to Watari, a plan forming in his head. "Watari, put a call through to Mr. Dursley. I think we are going to need help from the FBI."

Ron gave the man a questioning look and asked, "So this is why you wanted Dudley to keep you friendly with the FBI?"

"Hai. You see, we can only assume that Kira is close to one of the task force members. But, if the police know we suspect them, what good would that do, Mr. Weasley?" L pointed out.

"So the FBI is going to investigate the Japanese police members?" Hermione asked him.

"Indeed they are. And the families surrounding the suspected police force." He said meaningfully, thinking about Soichiro Yagami's family.

Harry was partly nervous about this plan. How were they ever going to convince the FBI to send their officers to Japan? His question was answered the next day by the arrival of his cousin Dudley.

"I have brought eleven other officers with me." He told L. The list of names included Penber and Stifold.

"Very good. You should all keep a close watch on your assigned families. The surveillance should last only a week."

The FBI agent nodded and exited the room.

"Bye." Harry murmured.

000

~RING RING~ L's cell phone lit up. ~RING RING~

"Hello?" he picked it up. He listened. He replied, "I understand. That is most concerning. Thank you." He hung up. A grave face turned to look at Harry.

"What's wrong?" he asked L.

"The twelve FBI agents AND their superior back in Washington D.C., they've been killed. By Kira."

The statement rang through Harry's ears. "You mean Dudley and Penber and Stifold…?"

"Yes." L responded, regretfully.

"Oh. But… Really?" Hermione asked L skeptically.

"That means that Kira was someone being followed. Just as we suspected!" Ron exclaimed.

"Now, we inform the task force, I think." L stated and gazed at his computer screen. "Watari." He cued the old man to leave.

'Wow,' Ron thought, 'If Kira isn't careful, he'll end up killing his own family…'

000

The men at headquarters were swapping ideas back and forth when L finally turned his computer on. They believed that Kira had taken a few days off from school and that explained why the killings were once on the hour two days in a row. How off they were…

"That is not it!" L exclaimed. Now that he had their attention, L explained his theory completely: Kira was showing them that he can make people die whenever he wants. He was challenging L back.

Harry observed the faces of the men on the screen before him. 'They really are clueless!' he thought. Ron sniggered at Matsuda's face and Stephanie slapped his arm. But Matsuda was not the only one confused. In fact, the entire task force, including Soichiro Yagami, was confused by L's statements. He gave little explanation on the matter and spoke in cryptic words.

But, now, the task force had to discuss more even more serious matters: the FBI agents. After hearing that Kira somehow tracked down the agents, everyone panicked. L knew that many of the cowards would resign. This would help the investigation very much, though the circumstances for this advance were not exactly desirable.

Harry felt bad for Detective Chief Yagami who got quite a few bad reactions and had to listen to a lot of yelling from his resigning officers. It reminded him of his explosions at Professor Dumbledore… He thought back to all the times he snapped at the mysterious old man. Harry frowned, thinking of his childish actions toward his headmaster. L noticed this, but said nothing.

000

"The task force no longer trusts you." Hermione said to L. "After all the FBI agents died, they started doubting you. They started doubting the investigation." She sounded regretful.

"Yeah, but we can't trust them! They could be Kira!" Ron protested.

"You know what they say, Ron. Keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer." Ginny said. "There are only five of them left. It would make it easier to figure out."

"I think Ginny is right." Neville said to L. "You should meet them, become more in control of the investigation.

"Yes. But, from here on out, we are all risking more than our lives." L said grimly to the group. "Are you ready?" he asked.

"You forget, Mr. L," Luna said, "that we have done this before."

All the witches and wizards nodded and pulled out their wands.

"Good luck to everyone." Harry murmured as he added his wand to the circle.

000

**Sort of a "bum bum bum..." moment. But, you know what is coming next. Oh, and just in case you are confused,_" 'I recognize that schedule." Matsuda muttered. "I think Kira is a student." He stated louder." _That was supposed to be based on the live action movie. I thought this story needed more Matsuda, so I put this in. Hope to write soon!**

**~forevergreybacksenemy**

**Push the button.  
**

**V  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello dear readers! I'm back! When was the last time I updated this? I really don't remember... Well, it's a little short, but I just wanted to update, so...**

**Chapter 5**

Silence swept over the room. Ginny nudged Harry nervously. They all watched L. He sat and sat and sat, never moving an inch until Watari arrived, the task force behind him. All of the wizards followed L into the suit's attached room to greet them.

"I am Chief Yagami." All of the officers followed suit and said their names.

George shook his head. "Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang. Bang." He pointed his finger at each of them in turn.

"What? Is this a joke?" Yagami asked, glancing from Watari to L to George.

"No. You see, you all just told me your names and it is obvious that that is the first thing Kira needs to kill someone." L answered. "If he was Kira, you all really would be dead." The police looked from L to George, dumbfounded.

"You may call me Ryuzaki. This is, Joe," he motioned to George, "Ginger," he pointed to Ginny, "Helen," he inclined his head towards Hermione, "Ralph," he pointed this time to Ron, "Howard," Harry, "Nathan and Lily," he motioned to Neville and Luna, " and Sherry," he referenced Stephanie. "You obviously know Watari."

"Really? That is the best you could come up with?" Ronald asked L.

"Everyone needs a code name. It's good enough." Hermione nudged Ron. "It certainly makes it easier to remember."

" ~Ah-hem~ WHO are they?" Soichiro interrupted.

"Joe, Ginger, Helen, Ralph, Howard, Nathan, Lily, and Sherry. They are helping with the investigation." L answered.

"Stephanie, **you're **helping with this case?" Matsuda exclaimed in surprise. Stephanie nodded, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Uh, hi…" She murmured.

Ginny rolled her eyes at this and Hermione elbowed her. Harry just shook his head and turned to the task force.

"We are a group with experience with this sort of situation. We'll be working with you as well as L in order to crack this case."

The police officers looked at him and the other wizards skeptically.

"How do we know a group so young can deal with these events? We are a group of trained police, what qualifications do you have?" one of them spoke up.

Harry turned to him, "We know more about this case than all of you put together. We have narrowed down a group of suspects within days. Does that make us _qualified_ enough?" He finished with a sneer.

Ron stepped forward and grabbed his friend's arm. "Calm down, mate."

"I apologize," he told the task force, "but one of the FBI agents killed was a relative. I'd simply like to work together and stop this before more people are killed."

Soichiro nodded at him sympathetically. "We all feel the weight of these deaths, Howard."

L decided it was time for him to speak up again. "We know for certain that Kira lives in this region and has means of accessing the police data base."

"As such," Hermione interrupted, "I recommend making any and all information for this case be stored on paper instead on the computer data base."

Neville nodded in agreement, "Perhaps we could even place some false information in the," he paused, trying to think through the pronunciation of the muggle item, "computer to throw off Kira and make him more obvious."

"A red herring," L interjected, "could help us lure him out."

"Howard, could your team work on organizing the false information?" Soichiro asked.

Harry looked around at the group of wizards and witches, "Helen, Ralph, Nathan, you're on brainstorming. Joe, Lily, Ginger, you're on data entry." He split the team making sure everyone on data entry could use a computer without risk of blowing it up. "Sherry, you and I can continue working with the task force."

L nodded with approval and the groups separated out to work.

000


End file.
